Forum:Rollbackers' Names Color in History
This isn't exactly important or very helpful to the wiki (other than pointing out that someone is a trusted member of the wiki), but I have a suggestion: What if we made the color of Rollbackers' names in the History of pages a color other than blue? (Admins' names are green) I was thinking about orange. So, is this an idea worth doing and, if so, which color should it be? The 17:40, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :I kind of like it and think rollbackers would appreciate it. --AuronKaizer ''' 17:43, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I was thinking red. But I deffinately agree that we should do it.-- C2' / 15:03, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Red would be too confusing. So, we are in agreement about this, it seems. Our choices are basically the following: red (red links), orange (I like this choice), yellow (may be too hard to see), green (admins' already), blue (normal users), purple (I like this one, also), pink (too close to red), white (may be too hard to see), black (kind of bland), brown (I like this one, also), grey (king of bland). Basically, it comes down to orange, purple, or brown. Now we need to just decide on which color (keep in mind that we could have a variation of the chosen color) The 16:11, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well we technically could also switch admins to orange and make rollback green. I don't really care though. I just like the idea as a whole. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:14, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::That may confuse people. But then again, green is closer to blue than orange is. If we do that idea, though, we would need a dark enough orange to make it visible. I'm still not convinced that we should change the admins' color, though. Also, I've thought about is some, and I think that purple would be a good choice for the other color. The 16:19, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::CC and I have been testing out colors and discussing them. Purple seems to be the popular color for rollbackers; we still need a shade, though. I tried this. For admins, we were thinking Admin Green, Jade, or Pine Green. I think Admin Green > Jade > Pine Green. CC thinks Pine Green > Jade > Admin Green. The 17:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::This purple seems to be the best one I tested.'-- C2' / 17:49, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::I like Jade > pine > admin green. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:58, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I kind of really hate the purple one. It makes the rollback names look like links that have been clicked already. --Auron'Kaizer ' 18:14, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : That's a good point. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Purple seems out, then. I realized that brown may look too much like a red link, also. I guess we're back to orange, but which shade of orange? How about Safety Orange? The 20:03, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::That makes sense to me. However, as much as I've gotten used to green, I still think making the rollbackers green and the admins orange would make more sense in relation to the color spectrum. But I guess it doesn't really matter, that's just ocd. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:05, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::CC brought up a good idea. We could have it so each admin can pick his own shade of green out of the three. That is if we keep green for admins, of course. I would love to have my name be orange, but I think that we've gotten used to green and so has everyone else. I'm fine either way which is green and which is orange, though. Joe's point makes sense. The 19:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) We should get back to this. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 14:18, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. Some middle ground between the regular blue and the "Admin Green" is one idea. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 17:51, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you talking about for the rollback or the admin color? And what happened about orange? We should right now decide on which basic color for rollback and admin. After that, then we should get back to specifics. The 20:56, September 8, 2010 (UTC)